


Insatiable an appetite, Wanna try?

by spietataninfetta



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kimono, Light Petting, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta
Summary: "He congratulates himself on having resisted the whole photoshoot session, with John next to him in that delightful black kimono ... he deserves an award, and he has the trophy right in his arms."[John Deacon x Freddie Mercury] [one shot inspired by the beautiful illustration made by seraphimcrystal]
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Insatiable an appetite, Wanna try?

**Author's Note:**

> One shot inspired by the beautiful illustration made by @seraphimcrystal  
> ( instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/CDoudT5ptmY/ and tumblr: https://seraphimcrystal.tumblr.com/tagged/art_stuff )

A mischievous smile appears on Freddie's face as he savors the delightful embarrassed expression of the young bass player.

John is always so easy to reduce into a heap of delicious moans and sighs and that day the singer decides to take the time to drive him crazy.

"They might find us—" John whispers with a trembling voice, only adding to the singer's amusement when he slowly begins to slide the delicate fabric of the kimono along the boy's shoulder.

He congratulates himself on having resisted the whole photoshoot session, with John next to him in that delightful black kimono ... he deserves an award, and he has the trophy right in his arms. John has a red face, wild hair and a small cocky smile as he tries in vain to hide his embarrassment. They are in their dressing rooms, in the privacy behind a closed door. Freddie grins as he pushes John's hand away again, who tries to dissuade him from undressing him.

“Hush, darling. Be good and let me do. So, where was I ... " he whispers narrowing his gaze and widening his smile when he finally manages to push John more against himself. The kimono slips from both shoulders, now John is at the mercy of Freddie's wishes. He sighs softly, almost a faint squeak as the singer brushes his right nipple with his thumb. John is so sensitive.

"Ah, you like it, don't you?" he whispers, reaching out to gently kiss his shoulder. A shiver runs from head to John's feet, who hides his face in the crook of his neck, mumbling something that Freddie doesn't understand.

"What did you say, sweetie?" he asks, squeezing softly the small pink nipple, between his fingers, forcing John to tremble again. The youngest rubs himself innocently against him; Freddie bites his lower lip from the light rubbing of his erection still hidden in his pants.

“I-i…i like it…” John whispers faintly, closing his eyes and smiling slightly when Freddie quickly lowers himself to bite the nipple left alone, while with his fingers he continues to titillate the other. He would like to tell him something more dirty things but the shy and exciting sighs that John produces are too good to interrupt. He does his best to drive John crazy, now a lump of senseless sighs and meows, where he only recognizes his name and sometimes little " _please_ ". Freddie smiles when John lets out a firmly “ _fuck_ ” when he sucks too hard on the nipple, which is now bright pink and turgid. With a smack of wet lips, Freddie pulls away from John's chest for a moment, looking down. The boy's cock rises between the folds of the open kimono and his erection suffocates in those white silk pants. He can't wait any more. Freddie lifts a hand to his crotch, giving a quick glance with John who perfectly understands how that delicious torture would continue. With a sigh of relief, Freddie manages to free his erection from the captivity of his pants, and John bites his lower lip, catching him off guard as he squeezing it between his fingers.

Fuck.

"It's all yours, honey." Freddie whispers in a low voice, grabbing John by the thin hips, watching him rise on trembling knees. John spits quickly on the hand to lubricate the glorious erection of the singer, who grabs his face in his hands, kissing him quickly.

“Love you.” He whispers softly, letting a sweet excited shiver run through his body as John smiles softly at him, slowly impaling himself on his cock ...


End file.
